1. Field
Some embodiments generally relate to electrical systems incorporating one or more optical elements. More specifically, embodiments may relate to an optical element efficiently adapted for interconnection to electrical devices.
2. Brief Description
In some conventional devices, an optical element (e.g., a lens) may include metal traces for interconnection to an electrical circuit. The metal traces may be fabricated on and/or within the optical element using any of several known techniques. For example, the metal traces may be deposited using thin or thick film lithography. Lithography, however, requires expensive equipment and time-consuming processes.
Since a typical optical element does not include distinguishing surface features, lithographic techniques also require fiducial marks for proper alignment of the metal traces on the optical element. However, the placement of the fiducial marks on the optical element is also difficult due to the lack of surface features and the material of which the optical element is composed (e.g., glass).
What is needed is a system to efficiently incorporate metal traces into an optical element.